Assassin's Creed: Assassin's Arena
by toomanystories
Summary: (SPOILER ALERT- BEST READ AFTER PLAYING THE ASSASSIN'S CREED GAMES) Desmond Miles thought that his journey had ended. But he was wrong. In order to finish his life as an Assassin, Desmond must confront his ancestors in the ultimate battle of a man and his ancestors.
1. The Run

"Your time is not over, my son. This is just the beginning."

Desmond Miles opened his eyes to see the familiar face of someone he thought he'd never see again. The man was dressed in gray robes, and the unmistakable scar on his upper lip stood out in the dim light.

"Ezio? What... How are you here?" asked Desmond, with a confused expression. "I thought I sacrificed my life...?"

"You are dead, Desmond. But death is only the beginning," said Ezio.

They were in some kind of sewer system. Rock walls stood about ten feet away from Desmond on either side. He was sitting in water, and Ezio pulled him up and led him to the narrow walkway attached to the wall on the right side.

"What is this?" asked Desmond, but Ezio raised a finger to his lips. Squinting, Desmond looked behind him, down the dim, candle lit tunnel, to see a figure further down. He was dressed in a revolution-styled hooded suit, and held a bow in front of him, ready to fire.

With a twang, an arrow sliced through the air towards the two.

"DUCK!" yelled Ezio.

Desmond did as he was told, and heard the arrow swish overhead.

"RUN, DESMOND!" shouted Ezio, and Desmond did so without hesitation.

Together, ancestor and descendant, the two sprinted down the walkway in the opposite direction. Desmond made a right as Ezio fired a shot from his wrist gun behind him.

Out of nowhere, another white robed man leapt from the sewer waters and onto Desmond.

Holding him down, the figure slowly released a hidden blade from the gauntlet on his arm.

"Altaiir?" gasped Desmond, just before the assassin was tackled and stabbed by Ezio.

"Get used to it," said Ezio, throwing down a smoke bomb. "This hasn't even gotten weird yet."

Desmond got back up, and crept with Ezio to the end of the tunnel. They had reached an old wooden ladder, and Ezio began to climb. When he reached the top, about ten feet up, he slid a board away, flooding this part of the tunnel in light. Ezio climbed up, and gestured for Desmond to follow.

Desmond began to climb, when a gunshot filled the air.

He turned around, and saw another one of his ancestors, Connor Kenway.

The assassin of the American Revolution reloaded his pistol as he sloshed through the sewer water, his expression grim.

Desmond began to climb faster, and reached Ezio just as Connor had finished reloading.

Quickly, Ezio replaced the board, and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

They were now in an old, sandy shack. Sand lay in piles around the floor, covering the chairs around the table that sat in the middle of the room. Bright light shone through the boarded windows.

"Where am I? How are we all here together?" asked Desmond.

Ezio brushed sand off of a seat and sat down. "You have lived the lives of your ancestors. This is not a natural feat."

"You don't say," retorted Desmond, sitting down across from Ezio.

"You cannot die in peace without justifying _who you are._ The human mind is only meant to handle one life, where you have handled multiple lives in your crusade against the Templars."

"I know. But I thought we already fixed this back when I was in that coma! I had to finish your life and Altaiir's in order to wake up! So now you're telling me that was for nothing?"

"That was to return to the land of the living," said Ezio. "But now, as you take your last breaths, you must prove that Desmond Miles is the dominant life that you lead."

"How am I supposed to do that?" said Desmond irratably.

"By dominating over the others. This place... is a simulation, of sorts. An arena. You must survive the perils of your lineage, and when you do, you can finish this. The life of the Assassin will be completed for you."

Desmond scratched his head, angered. He had done so much. He thought that it was finally over for him. But he was wrong.

"When do we get started?" asked Desmond.


	2. Battle at the Ruins

Ezio laughed at his descendant's eagerness to get this over with.

"So, all I have to do is kill you guys?" questioned Desmond.

Ezio nodded. "But it is no easy task."

Desmond frowned. "But we already took out Altaiir, right?"

Ezio shook his head. "I took down Altaiir, but the damage I do only lasts temporarily. I am not the Ezio who you will eventually have to kill. I am merely a helper, and my purpose is to guide you through this."

Desmond clapped his hands together.

"Well, what's first on the list?"

"Enter the outside world. Do not worry about finding your targets. They will come to you, as you should already know."

Desmond shuddered at the memory of Altaiir about to kill him.

"Okay, but what weapons do I get? Guns? Swords?"

Ezio pointed to a chest by the door.

"All that you shall start with lies in that box."

Slowly, Desmond walked over to the chest. He crouched down in front of it, and wiped the sand off of the top.

Carefully, he lifted the lid, and was disappointed with what he found inside.

"Two hidden blades. That's all I get against assassins armed to the teeth with swords, guns, and just about anything else?"

"An Assassin always begins with the simplest tools," said Ezio.

Desmond put on the blades. They fit perfectly.

Ezio nodded, and said, "Remember, I will be with you in times of danger."

Then, he disintegrated into a golden glow, leaving Desmond alone to face some of the deadliest men who ever lived.

After leaving the shack, Desmond entered an old ruin. All around him were rock walls coated in moss and ivy. Crumbled structures lay in piles around him.

He walked into an opening, where a statue of Ezio stood. He stood with his hidden blades crossed in front of his waist, with green growing from his head to his feet.

"Huh," mumbled Desmond, admiring the craftmanship.

But his moment of peace ended the moment he heard the stretching of a bow string.

Desmond swore as he dove behind the statue. An arrow stabbed into Ezio's knee, right where Desmond was standing.

Carefully, Desmond peered between Ezio's feet to see Connor perched above on a crumbling stone pillar, another arrow ready to kill.

Then, he got an idea.

_That pillar would go down with a little bit of force._

Ezio reappeared, sneaking quietly behind Connor.

Desmond was amazed. He had no clue that Ezio could help him like this.

With a grunt, Ezio kicked the pillar, and it rumbled as Connor tried to hold his balance above.

Too late, the pillar crumbled and took Connor with it.

Desmond swept out from behind his cover, running towards Connor. This would be easy.

Chunks of rubble rolled away as Connor got stood, regaining his bearings.

_Hold him still?_ thought Desmond.

Ezio stepped back, mentally telling Desmond that he could not make it that easy.

Desmond dove at Connor, both hidden blades ahead of him.

But Connor was quick, as grabbed both of Desmond's wrists with ease.

Desmond tried to force the blades forward, but Connor outmatched him in strength.

Without much effort, Connor tossed Desmond aside and flipped his hidden blade into his hand, using it as a knife. He lunged forward, but Desmond rolled aside just in time.

Connor's blade stabbed into another weak structure.

Swearing, Connor struggled to pull the blade free.

Desmond made his move, and once again charged at the revolutionary.

Connor swiped his boot into Desmond's chin, sending him into a rotting wall that crumbled on impact.

Wiping dust from his hoodie, Desmond blocked Connor's next swipe between his hidden blades.

With his foot, Desmond swept Connor's feet out from under him and dropped down for the kill.

Or at least he thought he would, when he was grabbed from behind.

Haytham Kenway, the Templar father of Connor, shouted, "I HAVE HIM!"

Desmond slammed the back of his head into Haytham's face, stunning the Templar.

Desmond brought up his blades and finished off the traitor Assassin.

But then, an arrow just missed his left arm, making a fine cut along his forearm.

"AGH!" shouted Desmond, as Connor dove from above.

"NO!" roared Desmond, as he held up his blade.

Connor fell right into it, ending the battle.

Desmond stood there, panting. Connor and Haytham were down. But Altaiir and Ezio had yet to be seen. And that greatly worried him.


	3. The Master

After taking Connor's pistol and bow, Desmond decided to get a move on. He knew that the road ahead was dark. Ezio and Altaiir, arguably the most important assassin's in his bloodline, were out to kill him.

He then found himself teleported into a huge crowd.

People bustled around him, giving him barely enough room to breath.

But they were not normal people. They all wore white robes, like the original assassins of the Creed.

"Oh no," said Desmond.

He pulled up his hood. He could play this to his advantage as well as whoever was here to fight him.

Suddely, a knife shot into his left leg.

Desmond cried out in pain, and the crowd stepped away from him, forming a circle around him.

From the crowd, Altaiir came into view.

"People," said Altaiir, his hands held high. "Prepare to witness another kill on the hands of the master assassin!"

Altaiir lunged forward with his sword, the wicked blade flying towards Desmond.

He reacted just on time, flopping sideways onto the ground as the blade sliced the string of his bow, which fell to the side.

Desmond pulled the knife from his leg with a yell, and was about to throw it back when the crowd closed back in, standing still this time.

"What the?"

Desmond shoved his way around, trying to find Altaiir.

Out of nowhere, a foot tripped him, and he looked behind him to see Altaiir dive from behind.

Desmond tripped a man beside him, and he took the blow from Altaiir's blade instead of him.

Desmond kicked Altaiir in the face and threw the knife his attacker had used.

It hit Altaiir in the left shoulder, but the man showed no sign of pain.

Signaling for the crowd to seperate, he charged at Desmond, who pulled a sword of his own from one of the fleeing crowd members.

With his new weapon, Desmond blocked Altaiir's move just on time.

He then tried to make his own move, but Altaiir blocked it with ease, and slapped Desmond across the face.

"There is no stopping me," said Altaiir, slicing at Desmond with astounding speed.

"It's what I have to do!" yelled Desmond, desperately attempting attacks as his leg bled.

Altaiir smiled coolly, and kicked Desmond's injury.

"AAAAHHH!" yelled Desmond, as he fell down.

"Any last words?" asked Altaiir, holding his sword above Desmond's neck.

"Wrist gun," said Desmond, reaching up and firing a round into Altaiir's chest.

Surprised, Altaiir fell backward, clutching the wound.

Desmond smiled, remembering the upgrade Ezio had given him for taking out Connor and Haytham.

Altaiir coughed, and wobbled forward drunkenly.

Desmond raised his own sword to finish the fight, when Altaiir pulled a golden sphere from within his robe.

"The Apple of Eden," whispered Desmond, as a golden light engulfed Altaiir, healing him.

"As I said," Altaiir began. "There's no stopping me!"

Fully healed, Altaiir held the apple in front of him.

"Fall into your blade," commanded Altaiir, the Apple enforcing his order.

Against his will, Desmond tried to control his arm, as it slowly pointed the sword toward him.

Altaiir's voice grew angrier, "Fall into the blade. Now."

Desmond's legs began to weaken, ready to stop holding up Desmond's body. With all his might, he forced his legs to keep standing.

"Do it!" roared Altaiir.

_HELP ME! _Desmond screamed in his thoughts.

Ezio appeared, and distracted Altaiir, enough that Desmond could bring the blade around to the hand holding the Apple.

"NO!" shouted Altaiir, as his hand dropped to the ground, still holding the Apple.

While he was still in shocked, Desmond delivered the final blow, ending the fight.


	4. The Finale

Ezio appeared with bandages, and helped heal Desmond's wounds. He then handed him another reward.

"A crossbow?" asked Desmond, as he holstered the weapon on his back.

Ezio's expression was grim.

"This will be no easy task," he said.

Desmond smiled and said, "A bit cocky for a guy talking about himself!"

Ezio shook his head, deep in thought.

Just then, Desmond found the secenery change, as he appeared on the tiled rooftops of an Italian city.

"Let's finish this," he said, jogging along the roof, keeping his eyes peeled.

At the edge of the roof, Desmond pulled the crossbow out and took aim, sweeping the surrounding area.

Ezio could be anywhere.

But the assassin was nowhere to be found.

Curious, Desmond climbed down the side of the building, making use of the windowsills and drainage pipe, and reached the stone street.

This city was a ghost town, with not a soul in sight.

That is, until he heard a blade slide from its holster.

Desmond turned around, and fired his crossbow.

It just missed Ezio, who was younger than the one guiding him, dressed in the white robes he wore during the time of liberation.

Ezio charged at him, hookblade at the ready.

Desmond ran up a wall, and jumped back, over Ezio.

He turned around to deliver a lethal blow, but Ezio blocked the swipe with his hidden blade from behind his back.

His hidden blade caught in Ezio's hookblade, Desmond was trapped.

Ezio brought his left wrist around and smacked it into Desmond, as his blade slid free.

Desmond leapt backward as Ezio took a shot with his wrist gun.

Just barely making it, Desmond's relief lowered his guard.

Ezio kicked him in the gut and brought both of his hidden blades forward.

Desmond, like Connor did earlier, caught both arms at the wrist, and struggled against Ezio's stregnth to keep the weapons away from his face.

"No... Can't let you..." gasped Desmond, as his end drew nearer.

"NO!" he shouted, shoving Ezio away and pulling out the sword he used to finish Altaiir.

Ezio rolled away as Desmond's sword stabbed into the ground, right where he was.

Ezio would not give up. In an attempt to gain a tactical advantage, Ezio quickly clambered up a wall, using each window and ledge as a handhold.

Desmond ran up, and began climbing the same wall.

He reached Ezio, just before getting to the roof, and grabbed him ankle.

Ezio kicked out with his other foot, connecting the boot to Desmond's nose.

Desmond felt ready to pass out, and Ezio smiled.

Desmond hopped onto the roof, and attempted a shot with his wristgun.

But Ezio saw this coming, and threw a stun bomb as soon as Desmond fired.

"GAH!" shouted Desmond, as smoke surrounded him and his ears rung.

Through the darkness of the smoke, Ezio appeared, and grabbed Desmond by the neck.

Struggling to break free, Desmond watched in horror as Ezio held him over the edge of the roof, dangling above the street below.

"No..." whispered Desmond, as Ezio held up his left hand, hidden blade only inches away from Desmond's stomach.

Then, there was a massive boom.

The entire building crumbled. Shocked, Ezio released his grip on Desmond, and jumped with him down onto the street, as the building and several others exploded.

Coughing, Desmond shoved a wooden board off of himself, looking around.

Dust floated in the air, illuminated by fires that burned the destroyed buildings.

"What happened?" asked Desmond, when older Ezio appeared.

"My last favor," nodded Ezio. "Good luck."

With that, Ezio disappeared, just as his younger self rose from a pile of tiles and bricks.

"A pathetic trick," said Ezio, prowling forward.

Desmond mirrored his ancestor's actions, slowly walking forward with his hidden blades drawn.

Then, the two charged.

Ezio slashed forward, but Desmond blocked, creating a shower of sparks between the metals.

Desmond brought the blades back around to hit Ezio's head, but he ducked and sliced across Desmond's chest.

"OW!" shouted Desmond, trying to make a hit.

Ezio deflected each swipe, slowly backing Desmond into one of the fires.

Desmond stopped, holding his ground, as he felt the warmth of the fire behind him. It could not end like this.

Desmond kicked Ezio, and grabbed his hood.

With all his might, Desmond threw Ezio into the flames.

"NOOO!" shouted Ezio, as his body glowed gold until he crumbled into ashes.

"It's done," said Desmond, as he collapsed to the ground.

There is no way to know what happened to Desmond after that. The arena disappeared, leaving Desmond in peace.


End file.
